my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shizuka Naku
Shizuka Naku (泣く 静か Naku Shizuka) is a second year student in U.A. High's Class 2-B. She is also known by her Hero name The Shouting Hero: Screech '(叫ぶヒーロー：スクリーチ ''Sakebu Hīrō: Sukurīchi). Appearance Shizuka is a pale, young woman with long, back-length, platinum blonde hair, and red eyes. She also has earring studs on each of her earlobes with a ring on the upper portion of her left ear. She is generally seen wearing U.A.'s school uniform, but her casual attire consists of a simple, white, button-up shirt, blue jeans, and black Converse. Her Hero costume consists of a white, skintight suit with black markings, webbing underneath her arms, and a mask that lets her hair fly behind her. Personality Shizuka is very quiet due to her Quirk, but she is still just as energetic as a normal girl her age. She takes great interest in the things her friends are doing, but just does so nonverbally. She is normally seen smiling, not worrying about her own problems, and always tries to make the best out of a horrible situation. She is considered very approachable by her peers, and even approaches those who are normally considered antisocial, even becoming friends with them. Her kindness and amicability has her described as adorable and "pure" by her classmates. Due to her predicament, she has developed highly acute, active listening skills. Abilities '''Active-Listening Skills: Shizuka has also developed highly acute active-listening skills, due to the fact that she can't speak herself. While ordinarily this wouldn't serve much purpose, she can notice even the smallest changes in an individual's emotions. This also helps her tell when someone is lying. Her skill in telling when people are lying even has her considered a human lie-detector amongst her peers. They always trust her judgment and often ask her to clarify if someone's telling the truth. Bilingual:' '''Shizuka is a native Japanese speaker and is fluent in Japanese Sign Language, having learned it to communicate since she is incapable of speaking. '''Overall Abilities': Shizuka is a promising Hero candidate with great skill and self-control. She's notable as one of the more skilled students in Class 2-B, even being recognized by someone with such high standards as Drahomír Mușat. Even amongst other students in the Hero program, she is considered a powerful and well-trained Hero candidate by fellow students and teachers alike. Quirk Screech (スクリーチ Sukurīchi): Shizuka's Quirk drastically enhances the power of her voice. She can create sonic screeches that are loud and powerful enough to bend steel and shatter glass from several meters away. The louder she speaks, the stronger her Quirk is. She can also somewhat manipulate the frequency of her attacks by depending on how shrill or husky her shouts are (shrill screeches are at a higher frequency than husky ones). Despite her Quirk's power, she can't control it properly. Her Quirk is directly linked to the speech center of her brain, so every time she speaks her Quirk activates. This can lead to comedic and unfortunate circumstances when she accidentally laughs or grunts. Also, her Quirk goes out in a funnel shape from her mouth, as opposed to being purely directional. Overusing her Quirk also causes her to lose her voice, which essentially strips her of her power for until her voice recovers. Super Moves * Echolocation (エコーロケーション Ekōrokēshon): Shizuka learned how to bounce sound waves off of objects and have them return to her, giving her a mental image of what is happening around her without her even needing to see at the time, while also increasing her scouting abilities. She generally uses this skill to pinpoint opponents' locations before using the more offensive portion of her Quirk, which allows her to minimize collateral damage in combat. * Stop (止まれ Tomare): Shizuka's signature move. This technique simply requires Shizuka to open her mouth and shout. The force of this cry is so strong that it can stop anything coming towards her in its tracks, even high velocity objects such as missiles. Increasing the strength of her cry further allows her to force them backwards, however this technique puts a great deal of strain on her voice. * Fall Down '(転ぶ ''Korobu): Rather than increasing the force of her voice, Shizuka instead increases the frequency of her yell. She increases the frequency of her shriek to such a high degree that anyone within the range of her attack falls to their knees in agony. She can even cause the ears of her targets to bleed and burst their eardrums. This technique can also be used to destabilize the structure of certain objects, such as causing water to ripple and shatter glass. * '''Give Up (あきらめる Akirameru): Shizuka's most powerful attack. After inhaling deeply, Shizuka lets out a mighty cry that covers an incredibly wide range in front of her. Everyone within range of the technique will find themselves unable to even move, the high frequency of her shouts rattling their bones and causing their eardrums to burst. However, this technique comes with a fair bit of recoil, with Shizuka's Quirk taking a substantial drop in power with each successive usage of this technique. Shizuka can help mitigate this technique's weakness by using her equipment. Stats Equipment Hero Costume: Shizuka's costume is designed to maximize the power of her Quirk as well as prevent stress from her overusing her voice. This allows her to more easily create powerful cries. Through several embellishments on her costume, she is capable of using new abilities depending on how she uses her sound. * Sound Gliders: Shizuka has webbing underneath her arms. By using her Quirk, she's able to catch the sound waves it produces in order to fly around. However, she needs sufficient elevation for her to glide properly and needs to constantly speak. Depending on her volume she's able to manipulate her speed and elevation while using the movement of her arms to change what direction she moves in. * Directional Amplifier: Shizuka's costume also possesses an amp that is capable of focusing the direction of her screams. It appears as a mouthpiece jus in front of her mouth. This increases the power and range of her cries exponentially. The amp can also be turned off, allowing for the natural trajectory of her screeches to be used again. * Frequency Manipulator: Shizuka wears a collar on her neck which helps manipulate the frequency of her screeches. This can be used to increase her frequencies, allowing her to damage harder material, or decrease it, so as to not harm civilians or permanently injure Villains with her cries. Relationships Class 2-B Drahomír Mușat Shizuka's open personality has allowed her to become friends with someone as rough and antisocial as Drago. Despite his demeanor, Shizuka still approached her classmate in an attempt to become friends. While Drago hasn't treated her much kinder than most of their other classmates, Drago considers her a worthy ally and is impressed by her skills. Eikyo Jooryoku Much like Shizuka, Eikyo is an open and joyful individual, causing the two to get along right away. In order to understand what she was saying, Eikyo learned sign language. He often acts as her translator whenever speaking to people outside of Class 2-B. Class 2-A Joho Gijutsu Joho and Shizuka are friends. While not as close as they are with some of their other colleagues, Shizuka was willing to ask Joho to make her some special equipment, believing in her skills as an inventor. Joho considers Shizuka to be the fifth most attractive girl in Class 2-B and the third most attractive girl. Battles and Events Sports Festival Arc * U.A. Sports Festival ** Obstacle Race ** Calvary Battle Trivia * Regarding Shizuka's academic life and performance, her U.A. data is as follows: ** She is Student No. 7 in Class 2-B. ** Ranked 9th during the U.A. Entrance Exam. ** Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival Second-Year Stage. * According to Joho's mental list of the most attractive people in Class 2-B, Shizuka ranks fifth. Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 2-B (BDS)